Archivos sin organizar
by Sh'lainn Blaze
Summary: Después del funeral de Gene, Naru no tiene ganas de volver a Japón por culpa de Mai. Sin embargo, una rubia amiga de su hermano le causará todavía más dolores de cabeza en Londre de los que Mai le pudo causar y por eso volverá a Japón . Nuevos casos por investigar y ¿una nueva integrante en SPR? ¿Que pasará con Mai y Masako al ver de nuevo a su amado? ¿Gene no descansa en paz?
1. Introducción 01: La amiga rubia

**Disclaimer**

_Ghost Hunt_ pertenece a_ Fuyumi Ono_

* * *

**Introducción 1: La amiga rubia**

La noche había llegado lluviosa para los habitantes de Inglaterra, dejando las calles de Londres casi vacías. El clima no era para nada extraño e incluso era bien recibido por aquellas almas melancólicas o románticas que le sacaban el mejor provecho a la situación. Un ejemplo era aquel chico de ojos azul oscuro y cabellera negra que miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Era extraño para cualquiera que le conociera que justamente él se encontrara en aquella posición, tan lejos de sus libros sobre psicoquinesis. Su expresión no revelaba ninguna emoción, pero era más que Oliver Davis estaba completamente en sus pensamientos y solo él era capaz de entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Apenas unas semanas atrás había regresado a Inglaterra junto con sus padres y el cadáver de su hermano. El funeral y el entierro de Eugene ya se habían llevado a cabo de forma privada e intima. Sus padres habían vuelto a sus tareas de costumbres, dando clases y conferencias en las Universidades de parapsicologia. Madoka había vuelto a Japón para tomar las riendas de SPR, mandándole reportes semanales de las investigaciones que llegaban a tener. Lin se encargaba de los archivos, documentando cada caso reportado por Madoka. Todo había tomado de nuevo su curso a su alrededor, incluso él mismo había vuelto al trabajo, pero algo no se sentía de bien. Sabía que había prometido volver a Japón, pero había algo que se lo impedía, una verdadera tontería. Se sentía tan molesto consigo mismo cada que alguien le preguntaba si ya iba a volver a Japón y él solo respondía con un seco "no."

¿La razón? ¡Una idiotez tamaño mundo! Un caprichoso resentimiento de no querer ver a Mai. Pese a haberse despedido bien de ella, incluso dándole la foto que su madre había olvidado donde él y Gene salían juntos de niños, no había podido evitar sentirse decepcionado por las respuestas de la joven. Cuando él le había preguntado a quién quería en realidad, si a él o a Gene, ella había evitado dar una respuesta concreta, argumentando que no sabía que eran dos personas diferentes. Luego la conversación se había desviado, pero como él no era la clase de chico que se quedaba con una duda como aquella, había replanteado la pregunta con otras palabras, obteniendo la respuesta más obvia del mundo y al mismo tiempo la más dolorosa:

_—Estoy acostumbrado —había respondido a la disculpa de Mai por confundirlos._  
_—¿Acostumbrado? —había preguntado ella._  
_—Misma cara, mismo poder, uno tiene una buena personalidad, el otro tiene una mala personalidad. ¿Cual elegirías? —había contestado él, esperando estúpidamente que ella dijera alguna de sus tonterías y diera a entender que lo había elegido a él. No obstante, aquel había sido un gran error._  
_—El que tiene la buena personalidad._  
_—Exacto..._

¿Por qué tendría que haber sido de otra forma? Todas las chicas que los habían llegado a conocer preferían siempre a Gene. Él estaba acostumbrado a ello y poco le importaba si era honesto. Valoraba su soledad, el silencio y sobre todo era demasiado orgulloso como para verse a si mismo envuelto en todo lo que conllevaba entablar una relación amorosa. ¿Mostrar abiertamente sentimientos? ¿Ser blanco de preguntas incomodas? ¿Exponerse a la debilidad de dejar que los demás supieran que se preocupaba por alguien más que por él mismo? Nada de eso era para él. Aún así, durante todo aquel tiempo que había estado trabajando con Mai, por momentos había llegado a pensar que una relación entre ellos funcionaría. Pero de nueva cuenta la realidad le daba un puñetazo de lleno en la cara.

_—... Me gustaba su cara sonriente. _  
_—Okay._  
_—Era muy, muy linda. _  
_—Sí..._

Mai podía llegar a ser una tonta, pero él se llevaba el premio mayor sin duda alguna. Suspiró, empañando el cristal contra el que apoyaba su cabeza. Las gotas de agua helada se deslizaban del otro lado, lentamente como esas lagrimas que nunca derramaría bajo ninguna circunstancia. No había llorado por la muerte de su hermano, ¿por qué lloraría por el rechazo de Mai? La simple idea era estúpida. Sencillamente prefería no volver a Japón por el momento, aun no se sentía en paz como para enfrentar lo que implicaba retomar su puesto como CEO en el SPR de Japón. Con ese último pensamiento se alejó de la ventana para ir a la cama a leer un poco antes de dormir.

**O-OoO-O**

La mañana siguiente a esa noche lluviosa de Agosto, Oliver, mejor conocido como Naru, decidió ir a darle una visita a su hermano en el cementerio. No era fanático de aquellos lugares, pero aún así ahí estaba. Caminando con paso lento y elegante entre las lapidas del campo santo, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y la bufanda hondeando detrás de él. No tenía ninguna razón en concreto para ir a visitar a Gene, sabía que era inútil ir a pararse frente a un pedazo de mármol que resguardaban los restos de su hermano. Gene no iba a aparecer ahí para hablar con él, ni llamarlo estúpido Nerd. Sin embargo, tenía el consuelo de que en el mausoleo de los Davis encontraría el silencio y la soledad que le hacía falta en esos momentos. En casa le irritaba la constante interrupción de las empleadas domesticas y en la oficina era molestado cada dos o tres horas por un empleado que buscaba su opinión o aprobación.

Llegó hasta la entrada del mausoleo, frunciendo un poco el ceño al notar que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Al parecer, alguien se había adelantado a entrar y no tardó mucho en averiguar de quien se trataba. Empujó la puerta y sus ojos se toparon con la una figura femenina que estaba hincada al fondo de la estancia, encendiendo unos inciensos a un lado del florero de piedra que estaba debajo de la lapida de Gene. No tenía que preguntar quien era, conocía a la chica rubia. Desde que habían sido adoptados por los Davis, esa niña había sido la mejor amiga de su hermano. Sophie Turner, hija menor de sus vecinos, quienes irónicamente resultaban ser profesores de psicología en la misma Universidad en la que ejercían sus padres.

—Oliver —saludó la joven al notar su presencia, esbozando una sonrisa tan ligera que nadie diría que estaba sonriendo de no ser porque sus ojos azules lo confirmaban con calidez.

—Sophie —se limitó a decir él, avanzando hasta donde ella estaba.

—Lo siento, no pensé que nadie fuera a estar aquí o a venir —se disculpó ella, poniéndose de pie.

—No podías saberlo, así como yo no podía saber que estarías aquí —contestó con su usual tono de voz neutral.

—Tienes razón, aún así me puedo retirar si gustas —ofreció, mirando a Naru con tranquilidad.

El afamado investigador se quedó en silencio observandola. Eugene y él eran apenas unos niños cuando había sido adoptados por los Davis y llevados a Inglaterra, aún así él conservaba memorias del orfanato en el que habían vivido y del primer día en el que habían llegado a la casa donde ahora vivía. Aquel día había sido también la primera vez que habían visto a Sophie, la única persona que a lo largo de su vida nunca había llegado a confundirlos. No importaba si Gene estaba serio leyendo un libro en la sala o si él se encontraba tomando té en la terraza mientras platicaba con su madre, Sophie jamás se equivocaba como lo hacían los demás. Por lo menos él no era capaz de recordar ni una sola ocasión en la que ella no le hubiera llamado por su nombre. Incluso sus padres habían llegado a confundirlos cuando los veían fugazmente y les llamaban. Sin embargo, pese a esa reconfortante cualidad, él y Sophie jamás habían sido cercanos. La rubia siempre iba a casa a visitar a Gene y al parecer lo seguía haciendo en el cementerio.

—Haz como gustes —dijo finalmente con sequedad.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras que es lo que quieres tú —insistió ella.

—Ya te dije que me da igual —Naru se mantuvo firme en su posición, enarcando una ceja, sin apartar la mirada.

—Bien, me quedo —declaró Sophie, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como quieras.

Un silencio se formó en el mausoleo y ambos chicos se sentaron en el suelo, Naru recargado contra la pared lateral y Sophie frente a los inciensos que había encendido. Él saco un libro y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo se puso a leer, dejando que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera. Pasaron varios minutos y el único ruido que se escuchó al cabo de un buen rato fue el de Sophie poniéndose de pie.

—Serás un tonto —dijo a forma de despedida, refiriéndose a Naru—. Solo a ti se te ocurriría venir a leer a un mausoleo —continuó, mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Evidentemente, el investigador no le respondió, pero si se tomó la molestia de seguir a la chica con la vista hasta que ésta salió.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —murmuró para si mismo antes de volver su atención al libro.

**O-OoO-O**

Las semanas siguieron pasando y el mes de Septiembre llegó, trayendo consigo una fecha no muy grata para el investigador Oliver Davis. Tan solo para empezar, él no era fan de las fiestas y menos todavía cuando esa fiesta lo tenía que envolver a él. Año tras año sus cumpleaños resultaban tedioso, afortunadamente Eugene siempre estaba ahí, tomando lo mejor del momento y permitiendole a él desentenderse. Pero ahora su hermano no estaba ahí, nadie lo salvaría del suplicio. El año pasado, cuando había cumplido 17 años, la fecha había pasado sin pena ni gloria ya que se encontraba en Japón, tan solo un par de llamadas que no duraron más de un minuto. ¿Ahora no sonaba tan mal la idea de ir de regreso, cierto?

La única posibilidad a su favor que veía era la de que sus padres decidieran no hacer nada por consideración a la muerte de su gemelo, pero conociéndolos prefería no quedarse a averiguar. Era mejor aparentar como que ni él mismo sabía que día era, así que esa mañana se levantó como cualquier otro día, realizando todas sus rutinas, incluyendo ir al trabajo. Llegó a la oficina dedicando una mirada gélida, dando entender sin palabras que no quería ser molestado bajo ninguna circunstancia. El mensaje fue captado y obedecido la mayor parte del día, pues poco después de la hora del almuerzo, una secretaria se atrevió a interrumpir en el despacho de Naru.

—Doctor Davis —llamó la mujer, entrando después de dar unos golpes en la puerta que nunca obtuvieron contestación—. Le han traído esto —informó al no obtener reacción por parte del chico—. Se lo dejó aquí —murmuró, poniendo sobre el escritorio una caja envuelta en papel dorado con un moño marrón. El investigador siguió sin dar señales de estarle poniendo atención, así que la mujer no tardó en abandonar el lugar, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, los azul oscuro se levantaron para toparse con el regalo. Aquello ya era un mal presagio para él, pero tras unos segundos de discutir interiormente sobre si debía o no abrir el regalo, lo terminó tomando y desenvolviendo. El paquete no traía tarjeta, pero al abrirlo descubrió algo que le heló la sangre: una caja de chocolates Godiva. Durante los últimos cinco o seis años había recibido aquel regalo en su cumpleaños, pero la persona que se los daba no podía ser la misma que se los estaba mandando en ese momento. Su expresión de sorpresa pasó rápidamente a ser una de enojo. ¿Quien se atrevía a jugarle una broma así? Gene era quien siempre le aventaba al regazo aquella caja de chocolates, diciéndole que más le valía comérselos todos porque eran un regalo, luego le revolvía el cabello mientras le sonreía y se iba para dejarlo en paz.

La primera vez que había recibido esos chocolates se había extrañado por la peculiaridad del regalo. La segunda vez ni siquiera había preguntado y para la tercera ocasión ya lo había tomado como una tradición, guardando esos instantes como preciadas memorias de su fraternidad con Gene. Por esa razón es que en esos momentos sentía que la sangre le hervía. ¿Quien era tan cruel para hacer una broma así? ¡Lo iba a averiguar!

Apretó los chocolates con rabia contenida y salió del despacho enfurecido, encarando a sus empleados como si cada uno de ellos fuera culpable de lo que ocurría. La oficina de SPR en Londres era mucho más grande y constaba de más personal, encargados de estar constantemente al pendiente de cualquier actividad paranormal que se suscitara en cualquier parte del mundo, analizando los casos que valían la pena investigar y descartando aquellos que no eran más que un fraude. El objetivo de su organización era darle credibilidad a la rama que estudiaba tan fervientemente, por eso siempre documentaba todo. Pero en esos momentos lo último que le interesaba saber era si habían descubierto a un Shaman autentico en las Amazonas o si un demonio había poseído la cafetera. En esos momentos Oliver Davis solo tenía una pregunta que hacerle a todo el equipo:

—¿Quien trajo esto? —interrogó, levantando el regalo que acaba de recibir apenas segundos atrás.

Los empleados voltearon a verlo y luego se miraron entre ellos, siendo la secretaria que le había dado el paquete quien se levantó para responder con cierto temor por el aura que despedía su jefe.

—La señorita Turner —respondió y no necesitó decir más, pues con pasos largos Naru abandonó la oficina, dando un portazo al salir.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Lin, saliendo del despacho que ocupaba y donde se mantenía casi todo el tiempo.

—El Dr. Davis acaba de salir —informó un chico rubio, que en sus manos llevaba varios papeles y que había presenciado todo en silencio.

—Ay, Naru... —Lin suspiró y habló para si mismo, presintiendo que nada bueno pasaría a donde sea que Naru se dirigiera. No perdió tiempo en salir también de la oficina, dispuesto a seguirlo en caso de que algo se ofreciera, pero al llegar al estacionamiento descubrió que el automóvil que usaban en Londres ya no estaba ahí—. Espero que no hagas ninguna tontería — murmuró con frustración. ¿Qué habría motivado a Naru a comportarse de aquella manera? No lo sabía, pero los hechos le decían que había sido algo grave, de lo contrario el chico al menos le hubiera avisado que saldría.

* * *

_Comentario de la Autora:_

_Quiero aclarar antes que nada que soy fan de la pareja de Nary y Mai, porque en el Anime se ve especialmente la clase de cariño que él le tiene y la forma en la que actua diferente con y por ella. Sin embargo, en el Anime jamás es mencionado Gene, así que cuando descubrí de su existencia me puse a investigar un poco y quise leer el manga, pero solo lo he encontrado en partes, algunos tomos aquí y a allá, unos en ingles y otros en español. Sin embargo, cuando me topé con el último tomo (en ingles) me quedé con una extraña sensación por la forma en la que Mai reacciona al saber que a quien ve a sus sueños es a Gene y la forma en la que responde a las preguntas que Naru le hace. _

_Lo que está en cursiva como recuerdos de Naru fue tomado textualmente del Manga, mi traducción es objetiva según yo, aunque mi interpretación es claramente que Mai está enamorada de Gene y no de Naru. Así que con esa idea fue que nació esta locura. Aún no estoy segura de como terminará, pero sé que los Personajes Originales no suelen ser muy bien aceptados. En ingles he leído unos cuantos NaruxOC y por eso me he animado, aunque en español no hay muchos._

_Si ya han llegado ha leer hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias!_

_Continuaré con el proyecto esperando ver sus reacciones si es que son tan amables de dejarlas._


	2. Introducción 02: Dulce secreto

**Disclaimer**

_Ghost Hunt_ pertenece a_ Fuyumi Ono_

* * *

**Introducción: Dulce secreto**

El automóvil negro en el que iba Naru se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la reconocida Burlington House. Solo había un lugar donde podría encontrar a Sophie aparte de su casa y ese lugar era la Real Academia de Arte que se albergaba en aquel sitio. La amiga de su hermano era lo que más de uno clasificaría como una artista idealista. Sophie no parecía mostrar interés alguna en ninguna clase de ciencia, siendo la frustración de sus padres y la única de entre sus hermanos que al parecer no tenía intenciones de asistir a la universidad. De hecho la chica había abandonado la escuela a los quince años para dedicarse en tiempo completo a la Academia de Arte, donde trabajaba y estudiaba de forma simultanea. No negaría que era muy buena en lo que hacía, pero aún así le parecía que era una reverenda estupidez dejar de lado los estudios básicos.

Tomó el único camino que conocía en aquella instalación, pues no era la primera vez que estaba ahí. En el pasado Gene lo había convencido a ir para ver exposiciones de arte en ese lugar. Llegó hasta la recepción y dedicando una mirada de pocos a la recepcionista, se acercó y habló:

—Busco a una persona que estudia y trabaja aquí —informó—. Sophie Turner —aclaró antes de que la mujer le preguntara.

—La señorita Turner... —titubeó la mujer, observando cosas en la computadora que estaba frente a ella—. ¿Y quien es usted exactamente? —preguntó, enfocando la mirada en el apuesto chico.

—Oliver Davis —contestó seco.

—¿Un amigo de la señorita? —insistió la mujer, buscando obtener información sobre la relación de ellos.

—¿Está o no está? —cuestionó Naru, exasperado.

—Es su hora del almuerzo, salió hace como una hora. No debería de tardar en regresar —declaró la recepcionista—. Si gusta, puede esperarla en el lobby —ofreció, señalando una zona lateral de la entrada, donde había una pequeña sala con muebles, revistas esparcidas sobre una mesa de centro y unos cuantos juegos infantiles abandonados en la alfombra.

El investigador paranormal no respondió y se limitó a ir a tomar asiento, escogiendo uno que le diera buena vista de la puerta principal. Apenas esa rubia pusiera un pie dentro del edificio lo iba a escuchar. ¿Quién se creía que era para jugar así con él?

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y varias personas comenzaron a llegar, otros empleados de la academia. Algunas chicas lo volteaban a ver con interés al notar su presencia, pero gracias a su expresión poco amigable ninguna se animaba a acercarse. El tiempo siguió pasando, ya llevaba veinte minutos sentado ahí. Miró pasar a unos tipos que llevaban un gigantesco pedazo de madera que apenas había entrado por la puerta y cuando comenzaba a perder la paciencia, la silueta de Sophie se dejó ver, envuelta en un abrigo negro y con un gato gris en los brazos.

En un primer plano ella no pareció notar su presencia, pero cuando él se levantó, dando el primer paso, la rubia volteó y sus miradas se toparon.

—Oliver, que sorpresa —saludó, caminando hacia el lobby.

El chico esperó hasta que ella estuvo a una distancia prudente antes de decir cualquier palabra. No tenía intenciones de hacer un escándalo, por más molesto que se encontrara. Sus ojos momentáneamente se desviaron al gato que iba en los brazos de Sophie, pero rápidamente los volvió a enfocar en ella.

—Sé que fuiste la amiga de mi hermano por muchos años, pero nada el mundo te da derecho de hacer esto —reprochó fríamente, levantando la caja de chocolates Godiva.

La mirada celeste de la rubia observó de forma intercalada la caja de chocolates y el rosto de Naru, como si no estuviera entendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios y una sonrisa se formó despreocupadamente en su rostro.

—Lo siento mucho, Oliver. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, es solo que yo pensaba que sabías... —respondió, bajando paulatinamente su tono de voz, diciendo las últimas palabras casi en un murmuro apenado.

—¿Saber qué? ¿Y qué resulta tan gracioso? —quiso saber, irritado por aquella actitud.

—De verdad lo siento —insistió ella, suspirando y desconcertando más a Naru de lo que él mismo admitiría.

—No te estoy entendiendo, habla claro —pidió tras una larga pausa en la que la rubia permaneció callada mientras él esperaba por una respuesta.

—Supongo que pensaste... —balbuceó Sophie—. Ahora me siento tonta —murmuró para si misma.

—Sigo sin entender —dijo él.

—Ha sido todo un terrible mal entendido y no te culpo por estar molesto conmigo —confesó ella, aunque su respuesta resultaba tan vaga que el investigado paranormal seguía sin entender a lo que ella se refería. Naru esperó unos cuantos segundos, esperando que ella continuara con su explicación, pero al no hacerlo insistió.

—Necesito que hables claro, leer las mentes aun no está dentro de mis habilidades —declaró exasperado y siendo honesto pues aquel era un don que no tenía pero en esos momentos añoraba tenerlo, así se ahorraría todo ese suspenso y averiguaría lo que la chica estaba pensando. La rubia volteó a verlo afligida, parecía que por fin iba a hablar, pero apenas sus labios se separaron, una voz masculina les interrumpió.

—¡Sophie, querida! —llamó un hombre alto, delgado y rubio que vestía un traje blanco—. Que bueno que has regresado —comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Te necesito en el estudio, Kate no tiene idea de como usar una cámara con propiedad. Ha llenado la memoria con imágenes mal enfocadas o fuera de angulo, ¿podrías ayudarme, Chéri? —pidió, empleando un fingido acento francés que Naru encontró extremadamente ridículo.

—Por supuesto, Louis, ¿pero me darías un segundo? —contestó amablemente la rubia, volteando a ver al gemelo de Gene, para que el hombre captara la indirecta de que estaba teniendo una conversación con alguien más en esos momentos.

—¡Oh, Chéri! ¿Pero quien es este apuesto chico? —preguntó curioso el hombre que tendría más o menos la edad de Bou-San—. ¿No te interesaría trabajar como modelo para las clases de esculturas? —interrogó a Naru, ignorando por completo la indirecta y tomándose el atrevimiento de acercarse al chico más de la cuenta. El aludido ni siquiera se inmutó, le exasperaba esa clase de tipos. Permaneció serio y sin contestar.

—Oliver —llamó Sophie, empujando con la cadera a Louis para que se apartara del chico, pero a diferencia de él, ella si supo guardar su distancia—. Estoy casi segura de que no tienes intenciones de celebrar tu cumpleaños y hasta donde sé, tus padres no han mandando invitaciones para ninguna fiesta. ¿Te parece si vamos a cenar y terminamos nuestra conversación ahí? —ofreció, dando por perdida la batalla con Louis que no les dejaría hablar en paz por lo visto.

—Como quieras —masculló él—. ¿A que hora sales de este lugar?

—Mi última clase termina a las siete. Sé que trabajas hasta más tarde, así puedo ir a tu oficina a buscarte —contestó esbozando una de esas tantas sonrisas amables que le regalaba a todo mundo.

—No hace falta, yo pasaré por ti —concluyó Naru, dando por concluida la charla y alejándose de Sophie y el otro tipo raro del cual escuchó claramente un "mal educado" seguramente porque no se despidió, para lo mucho que le importaba.

O-OoO-O

—Al parecer Mai ha estado desarrollando bien sus habilidades —decía Lin, sentado frente a Naru mientras ambos miraban papeles—. Mira el reporte de Madoka, según esto, Mai usó la proyección astral a voluntad para averiguar donde estaba atrapado un niño durante su último caso y lo ayudó a salir de ahí —dijo con cierto asombro, pero más se asombró de no recibir reacción alguna por parte de su jefe. Naru era serio, pero en esos momentos estaba actuando más serio de lo normal—. ¿Que ocurre, Naru? —quiso saber el hombre.

—Nada. Me alegra que las cosas estén saliendo bien en SPR —declaró, haciendo como que leía otros papeles.

—Te gustaría estar allá, ¿cierto? —interrogó Lin, quien posiblemente era la única persona que ya había deducido las razones por las cuales Naru aun no regresaba a Japon, sin que éste le hubiera dicho nada.

—No seas ridículo. Si aún no vuelvo es porque aquí tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer —se excusó y volteó a ver el reloj para luego ponerse de pie—. Y ahora me tengo que retirar. Hay un asunto del que me tengo que hacer cargo. Avisale a mis padres que llegaré tarde —puntualizó mientras iba por su abrigo.

—¿Vas a salir? ¿Ese asunto tiene algo que ver con lo que hiciste en la tarde? —preguntó Lin sin obtener respuesta alguna—. Deberías al menos llegar a cenar a tu casa. Siendo hoy tu cumpleaños tus padres querrán celebrar de alguna forma —aconsejó, pero Naru siguió sin responder. Lo último que se escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

El pelinegro condujo, como había prometido, hasta la Real Academia de Arte, topándose con Sophie esperando a por él en una banca de afuera. Notó que en el regazo de la rubia había una caja de cartón con agujeros a los costados y no tardó mucho en deducir que se trataba del gato.

—Buenas noches, Oliver —saludó ella, poniéndose de pie con todas sus cosas—. Espero que no te moleste que lo lleve conmigo —dijo refiriéndose al gato—, pero si gustas podemos pasar a dejarlo a casa.

—¿Ya lo alimentaste? —cuestionó y Sophie asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces creo que no le pasará nada si lo dejamos en el carro, mientras no se salga de la caja y arañe los asientos —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien —contestó ella y con esas últimas palabras abordaron el vehículo, dejando al mínimo en los asientos traseros.

El trayecto no fue muy largo y ambos permanecieron en silencio. Naru ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntarle a su acompañante en donde quería comer, había dado por hecho que el lugar que tenía en mente sería bueno. _The Wolseley_, un restaurante francés en la calle _Piccadilly_, apenas a unos cuantos bloques de donde estaba la _Royal Academy of Arts_. Gene le había comentando un par de veces como había ido a comer ahí con Sophie. A menudo su hermano lo invitaba a que les acompañara, pero el se negaba diciendo que no quería ser mal tercio. Por lo general recibía un cojinazo o un sape por parte de su gemelo al decir eso, aunque él siempre había estado convencido de que entre Gene y Sophie había algo más que amistad.

—Bonita elección —comentó Sophie al bajar del auto—. A medio día sirven unos Pastries deliciosos con el té, a Gene le encantaba venir a tomar té aquí solo por los Pastries —añadió mientras entraban al elegante establecimiento, para enseguida ser llevados a una mesa del fondo desde donde se tenía un buen panorama. El mesero les dejó las cartas y se retiró para traerles los aperitivos usuales mientras ellos decidían que comer.

—Jamás había venido a este lugar —confesó el pelinegro.

—No sabes que pedir, ¿cierto? —asumió ella, observando la carta en sus manos con nostalgia—. Dime que se te antoja comer y te diré cual es el platillo perfecto —dijo, cambiando su tono de voz por uno más animado.

—Cualquier cosa está bien —contestó él.

—¿Quieres que ordene por los dos? —preguntó dudosa, ladeando la cabeza ante la decisión de Oliver. El mesero regresó con unas copas de agua y una canasta de barritas de pan de ajo con unos pequeños cuadritos de mantequilla. Sophie enarcó una ceja y al no recibir respuesta, se aferró al dicho de "el que calla otorga" —. Queremos dos especialidades del día, que el _Roast Rib_ esté a termino medio y los _Yorkshire Pudding_ pónganlos juntos en una misma canasta. Para beber queremos dos tés helados de Lemon Verbena, uno endulzado con miel —ordenó fluidamente, haciendo evidente lo bien acostumbrada que estaba a ordenar en ese lugar—. Eso es todo por ahora, cuando terminemos ordenaremos el postre —finalizó, a lo que el mesero asintió retirando los menús y se retiró.

—Bien, ¿me explicarás de una vez lo que no me dijiste en la tarde? —cuestionó Naru.

—No —dijo ella sonriendo. El chico, como respuesta, enarcó una ceja primero y luego frunció el ceño—. Si hablamos de eso ahora, la cena se arruinará. Prefiero esperar al postre para hablar sobre eso —explicó tranquilamente. Su acompañante suspiró resignado y en silencio esperó a que llegaran con la comida.

Pasaron aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos sin decir una palabra, comiendo con tranquilidad. La música de fondo resultaba reconfortante y una que otra charla podía ser capturada a sus alrededores, nada interesante cabe destacar. Tras devorar el último Yorkshire, Sophie no tardó en buscar con la mirada al mesero, quien enseguida fue a retirar los platos y entregó de nuevo las cartas para que pidieran el prometido postre.

—Un_ Kaiserschmarren_ con _plum compote_ —se adelantó a decir Naru, entregando la carta de regreso antes de que la rubia siquiera abriera la suya.

—Tardará 30 minutos en estar lista, señor —informó el hombre, extrañado de que le hicieran ese pedido. Por lo general las personas pedían ese postre junto con el platillo principal, para no tener que esperar tanto por él. En la misma carta decía el tiempo que se tomaba y que era para dos personas.

—Está bien, esperaremos. Mientras podría traernos un par de tés de Jasmin, pero no deje que el agua hierva —pidió ella, apoyando el pedido de Naru y entregándole la carta al mesero que asintió sin protestar.

—Tenemos tiempo suficiente para charlar en lo que llega el postre —dijo el pelinegro cuando quedaron solos.

—Sabía que lo habías hecho con intención —contestó Sophie, para luego suspirar.

—Estoy esperando por la explicación —insistió Naru, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien... —comenzó a decir, llenándose los pulmones de aire para armarse de valor—. Sé que piensas que Gene era quien te regalaba los chocolates —prosiguió, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su compañero—. Bueno, si era él quien te los daba, pero... —se mordió el labio inferior—. Yo era quien le daba los chocolates a Gene para que te los diera a ti —confesó finalmente.

—Ya veo —serio y consternado, el investigador se quedó contemplando a Sophie sin saber que más añadir.

—Sé que a lo mejor no lo recuerdas, pero cuando eramos niños te vi comer un par de chocolates Godiva en navidad. Mientras Gene y yo jugábamos con las luces de bengala y tú leías sentado en la sala... —narró con la mirada perdida en el blanco mantel de la mesa—. Recuerdo tan claramente la forma en la que se formó una sonrisa en tu rostro cuando tenías el chocolate en tu boca. Era una sonrisa muy, muy linda que nunca te había visto antes porque tú siempre estabas serio —dijo, haciendo una pausa en lo que el mesero hacia acto de presencia y les dejaba los tés.

—Gracias —murmuró Naru al hombre, viendo que la rubia estaba como ausente, perdida en sus recuerdos.

—Teníamos nueve año, si no me equivoco —continuó narrando—, y yo pensé tontamente que los chocolates te hacían sonreír. Como nunca aceptabas jugar conmigo y con Gene, y siempre rechazabas mis ofrecimientos, se me ocurrió que dándote chocolates te podría hacer un poco feliz —admitió, encogiéndose más sobre si misma ante la pena—. Darte chocolates solo porque sí era tonto, me dije, por eso esperé hasta que fue día de tu cumpleaños. Mi intención era dartelos personalmente, pero jamás tuve el valor. Siempre tan serio y distante, evitabas a todo durante las fiestas. Estaba segura de que si me paraba en frente de ti me ignorarías como si fuera un fantasma... —murmuró y rió ligeramente—. No, como un fantasma no. De haber sido un fantasma seguramente me habrías puesto más atención —bromeó, pero Naru no expresó emoción alguna ante el comentario, así que siguió:— El punto es que Gene me vio cuando estaba parada frente a tu habitación, paralizada y sin atreverme a tocar. Cuando me iba a retirar, descartando la idea de darte mi regalo, él me quitó los chocolates y pese a que le dije que no, fue y te los dio. Nunca le pregunté que le habías dicho, ni si te había dicho que los chocolates iban de mi parte, pero al siguiente año volví a hacer lo mismo. Año tras año me animaba a mi misma a darte la caja en persona, pero al no tener el valor, tu hermano lo hacía por mí. Por eso entiendo que pensaras que era él quien te los daba y ahora que los has recibido siendo que él ya está muerto, estás en todo tu derecho de enfadarte —concluyó.

—Ahora entiendo todo —dijo el pelinegro, encontrando más que satisfactoria aquella explicación. Ahora incluso entendía el porque su hermano, quien lo conocía tan bien, le daba chocolates todo los años pese a que él no era fan de los dulces. Todas las piezas encajaban bien y ya no se sentía molesto con la rubia, aunque... aun tenía una duda por resolver—. ¿Por qué...? —habló, llamando la atención de su compañera, pero haciendo una pausa para plantearse bien las palabras que debía de decir y es que no estaba seguro de como plantear la pregunta sin que sonara tonta—. ¿A Gene no le molestaba que me estuvieras mandando chocolates? —preguntó finalmente, no convencido del todo de haber sido lo suficientemente claro.

—¿Molestarse? ¿Por qué debería de haberse molestado? —el rostro de la rubia daba claras señales de incomprensión.

—Era más que obvio que entre ustedes dos había algo, así que debía de ser molesto para él que me estuvieras mandando cosas a mí —dijo, expresando más bien su punto de vista. No era que él le hubiera tenido celos a su hermano en algún momento, pero en más de una ocasión le había resultado molesto que las chicas que a él le habían llegado a gustar terminaran enloquecidas por su gemelo. No le guardaba resentimiento ni nada por el estilo a Eugene, finalmente él se había acostumbrado a ello y una chica no valía la pena como para arruinar la buena fraternidad que tenían.

—Sigo sin entender porque Gene debía de haberse molestado —respondió—. Él y yo solo eramos buenos amigos, y a él siempre le regalaba cosas sin un motivo en especial. Tu hermano era como un hermano para mí. El era el único que me decía que estaba bien seguir mis sueños sin importar que éstos les parecieran tontos a los demás —expuso ella, volviendo a tener ese deje de nostalgia en su semblante y su voz—. Sin embargo, él sabía... —dijo y enseguida guardó silencio como si hubiese dicho algo que no debería de haber dicho.

—¿Sabía qué? —interrogó Naru con seriedad.

—Él... —titubeó, se mordió el labio inferior, volteó para todos lados en busca del mesero para que oportunamente los interrumpiera, pero al no quedarle más alternativa, inhaló profundamente y contestó:—. Él siempre supo lo que yo sentía por ti. Constantemente me decía que eras un Nerd que no estaba interesado en las chicas y que no era sano para mí que te quisiera tanto, porque eras demasiado orgulloso como para un día llegar a enamorarte de alguien. Aun así... —suspiró—. Gene siempre me contaba cosas de ti, todo lo que yo quisiera saber él me lo respondía. Incluso una vez me llegó a dar como regalo de cumpleaños una foto tuya —confesó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas—. A menudo te llamaba idiota cuando te negabas a acompañarnos a salir a algún lugar.

—Comprendo —dijo el pelinegro, sintiéndose un idiota en esos momentos.

—Bien, supongo que ya no quedan dudas de mi idiotez —sonrió, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo—. Siempre pensé que confesarte todo esto sería determinante, algo histórico y casi memorable, pero como siempre me equivoqué —pausó para tomar la taza de té frente a ella y darle un trago—. No te importa en lo más mínimo... —dijo más para si misma que para Naru.

—Tengo otra pregunta —habló el investigador, ignorando lo que la rubia acaba de decir.

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué si tenías a Gene junto a ti decidiste dirigir tus sentimientos hacia mí? —quiso saber, sintiendo un dejavú de aquella situación.

—Creo que no he sido demasiado clara —rió con cierta ironía—. Durante los últimos quince minutos, te he dicho de diferentes formas que te quiero, Oliver.

—Eso ya lo entendí, pero quiero saber por qué yo y no Gene —insistió con seriedad. Sophie enarcó ambas cejas confundidas.

—Porqué me gustas tú. Te quiero a ti —volvió a decir, con obviedad.

—Dos gemelos, mismo rostro y mismas habilidades, ¿por qué escoger al que tiene la mala personalidad? —replanteó él, no conforme con la respuesta simple que la rubia le ofrecía con insistencia.

—¿Mala personalidad, dices? —repitió ella—. Yo no creo que tengas una mala personalidad, tan solo eres tú y no le veo nada de malo en ser como eres.

—Eres una tonta. Una relación entre nosotros jamás podría funcionar. Si te soy honesto, pienso que me has idealizado demasiado a través de mi hermano, pero ni en un millón de años yo llegaré a ser como Gene —dijo Naru sin titubear.

—Sé que soy una tonta, pero yo no espero que seas como Gene —replicó Sophie—. Oliver, todos estos años te he querido así como eres, sin necesidad de que me dirijas la palabra. No importa si no me hablas, si no me miras o si yo no te importo, igual te quiero y lo seguiré haciendo. Incluso seguiré mandándote chocolate aunque de ahora en adelante lo más probable es que los vayas a tirar —declaró.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura? —resopló el investigador.

—Porque te quiero, a ti y a nadie más —sonrió de nuevo con calidez.

El pelinegro se llevó la mano a la cabeza como si de repente le comenzara a doler. El recuerdo de Mai le golpeaba repentinamente en la mejilla derecha, para ser seguida de otra cachetada en la mejilla izquierda cortesía de Masako. En lo que iba del año, tres chicas se le habían confesado, siendo la primera una chantajista, la segunda se había en realidad enamorado de su gemelo y la tercera que él pensaba había sido la novia de Gene, era una terca idealista tan incompatible con él como el agua con el aceite. Exhaló algo fastidiado, quería irse a casa ya, pero el mesero apareció inoportunamente con el postre que habían ordenado.

Se miraron al mismo tiempo y luego miraron el plato. Sophie había tenido razón, hablar de todo aquello les había espantado el apetito. Lo mejor era pedir que lo pusieran para llevar, ambos necesitaban digerir primero la conversación que acababan de tener.

* * *

_Comentario de la Autora:_

_En realidad la introducción debía de ser tan solo un prefacio de no más de 2,000 palabras, pero por alguna razón caí en cuenta que debía de explicar unas cuantas cosas para introducir de lleno a Sophie sin que hubiera tantas dudas. Por eso decidí dividir la introducción en dos. Ya el en el siguiente capítulo saldrá toda el equipo de SPR y los casos paranormales comenzarán._

_Espero que si alguien ha leído esto, lo esté disfrutando._

_¡Muchas gracias si os tomáis la molestia de leer!_


End file.
